Watching Legacies (Slow Updates)
by inessilva28
Summary: Bringing Legacies from after season one finale. I cried so hard I need this. (Rated T just in case) (They might be a bit OOC)


"Doctor Saltzman?" Landon answeres the phone, still a little dazed after coming back to life.

"Landon, I'm on my way" Alaric answers, walking to the car.

"Ok... uh... I don't- I don't really know what happened"

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." Ric says, putting his things in the car "I just found a note that you need me."

"I guess I do" Landon says, looking around, even more confused now "Who left it?"

"I have no idea" answeres Ric, also confused and, for some reason, with a hint of sadness in his voice. He pulled himself together. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

They hang up the phone. Landon starts walking towards the pit and, to his surprise, it's empty.

_What the hell happened here..?_

Suddenly, a bright light blinds him and he passes out. (along with several people from the Salvatore school).

* * *

When everyone came to, they found themselves in a cozy home theatre room. They looked around, and all had the same thought. _Where the hell are we and how did we get here?_

Raph, who was still in wolf form, changed back into a human, mysteriously with clothes.

"Raph, what the hell happened man?" said Landon, dazed. _What happened to my brother while I was gone? This is Triad's fault. If I just hadn't been outside... wait... Why was I outside in the first place?_

"I have no idea." said Ralph, confused.

Suddenly, a note appeared on the table beside the couch. Alaric went to pick it up and read it out loud.

_"Ric, Landon, Raph, Kaleb, MG, Lizzie and Josie"_

"How the hell does this creep, whoever it is that brought us here, knows our names?" asked Lizzie, with a confused face.

"If you let dad read, then maybe we could find out." answered Josie, exasperated. They had just come out of an awful situation, her dad might get fired and have to leave the school, and now this?! It was all too much, for everyone.

"Girls, let's not fight right now. We need to know what is going on so we can get out of here" said Alaric, returning to the note.

_"I have brought you all here because you forgot someone very important. Exactly a minute after you finish reading this paragraph, a light will appear and your memories will return. I ask that you only read the rest of the note after that. Then, after everything is cleared, you'll watch your lives on the big screen and, more importantly, hers."_

"Someone we forgot? This is insane." said MG freaked out, but also intrigued. This was starting to sound like one those fanfictions out there, where the main characters of a book/movie/show are kidnapped to watch their lives. WTH!

"And if this person is so important, how did we forget her?" said Kaleb, skeptic.

"Could it have something to do with Malivore?" said Landon, thinking back to the empty pit he had found.

Ralph was just quiet, listening. He was still a little light headed from turning back to human so abruptly.

As the note promised, a light covered the whole room. When it was out, you could see understanding in everyone's face.

"Hope..." muttered Josie. "We forgot Hope."

"Where is she? What happened, why did... how could we...?" said Lizzie, looking around, like she was lost.

"We were in the Triad facility and then she... killed me..." said Landon, now remembering what happened.

"Why isn't she here?" said MG, getting worried for the person who had become one of his closest friends.

"If we forgot her and she was in Triad, then maybe... the pit." said Kaleb, trying not to show how anxious he was.

"I'll explain everything. Let's just finish the note first." said Ric, with tears in his eyes.

Everyone could see something bad had happened and, trying to keep their worries at bay, listened to doctor Saltzman's reading.

_"Now that you remember, I can finally explain everything._

_I brought you here to watch your lives, to remember her journey, to honor her. Some people will be joining you and when they do, Mister Saltzman will explain everything that happened to Hope. After that, you can all take your designated seats so you can begin._

_~Venus"_

Again, a light shone in the room, making two people appeared - Klaus and Hayley.

"Who are they?" asked Raph, finally talking. Hope was lost. He just didn't know what to do, like everyone else.

"Those are Hope's parents, Klaus and Hayley." said Josie, confused.

"Wait, as in Klaus Mikaelson, the great evil?" said Landon, remembering what he had read with Hope.

"Weren't they dead?" asked Kaleb. Man, this was getting freaky.

"I guess anything is possible here..." said MG, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Yeah, not anytime soon.

Klaus and Hayley looked around. They recognized these people from the Salvatore school. But...

"Where's my daughter?!" asked Klaus, looking for the person he wanted to see the most.

The teens all looked at Alaric, who in the meantime had let a traitorous tear fall.

"I need you to calm down. Something happened..."

That definitely got Hayley out of her dazed state.

"Where is Hope, Ric?"

"It was Malivore." he said slowly.

The teens took a sharp breath at that, even though they already suspected that's what happened. Klaus and Hayley just looked confused.

"What is Malivore?"

"It's a hell dimension that consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscience." explained Josie, unaware that she was repeating Hope's words.

"Actually it's much more complicated than that... but I guess you'll find out as we see Hope's story." said Landon, getting sadder by the second. Hope was gone...

"No..." said Hayley, putting her hand in her mouth. Her daughter...

Klaus had a different reaction.

"You were supposed to protect her!" he screamed at Alaric.

"Dad?" said Lizzie in a quiet voice, so unlike her "The note said you knew what happened to Hope..."

"Yea, doctor Saltzman. What happened?" asked MG.

Everyone looked at Ric expectantly.

"Well... Triad invaded the school, as the kids know. Hope disabled the..."

And so, Alaric told them everything that happened until the moment he burned Hope's information and forgot her, his voice breaking a couple of times.

By the end, everyone was crying, their tears falling freely down their faces.

Hope sacrificed herself to destroy Malivore, to protect everyone. It wasn't fair that they lost her, it wasn't fair that she had to die, it wasn't fair that they were never going to see the girl who had become so important and close to them ever again, it wasn't fair...

Lizzy and Josie silently held each other. They had waited ten years to become Hope's friends and now she was just gone. She had died protecting everyone. They had spent many years fighting, not seeing eye to eye, pretty much acting like they hated each other and now that they had lost her... it all just felt pointless now.

MG completely broke down after he learned what happened. He was the one who told her to go he was the one who said she had to be the hero, that they didn't need her at the school, they could handle it... and now she was gone. He just couldn't help blaming himself. And beside him, Kaleb wasn't doing much better. He had become close to this girl, they now shared adventures and stories and, in a way, he really admired her, the strength she had to go against everyone who wanted to hurt the people she cared about... He didn't know what to do, so he just looked at MG, put a hand in his back, and tried to comfort him in his grief while he dealt with his own.

Landon and Raph were a mess. The girl they both loved was gone, forever. To Raph, it felt like losing Cassie all over again. He had truly loved Hope, she made him feel safer, made sense of his world, helped him with his struggles, was there for him when he didn't have anyone to talk to. She was even the one who found him and saved him that first day in the church. He didn't know what to do, how to feel... He had also just changed from a wolf, so his emotions were a little uncontrolled, which just made him more scared and anxious because in the state he was in, he could accidentally hurt someone. He tried to force himself to calm down.

Landon was in a similar state. He just couldn't believe it. The girl he loved was gone... In fact, one of the last things she said to him was that she loved him... _She loved him_... and now she was gone. God! how could he let this happen, he should have known better. He was taken away by their moment and hadn't really thought about her words, right before she killed him, so she could carry out this crazy plan... a plan that got her killed. He didn't know what to do with himself. He loves her, but now she is gone. He'll never get to hold her again, he'll never get to kiss her again, he'll never get to make her feel special and make her happy like he promised he would. He had promised her, and himself, that he would fight for her, wouldn't give up on her. If he just hadn't ran away and had actually stayed and listened to her reasons, Triad wouldn't have gotten him and Hope wouldn't be dead. _Hope wouldn't be dead..._

Alaric looked around. These kids didn't deserve having to endure this. They shouldn't have to feel this way at such a young age, to feel this loss. And Hope didn't deserve... His mind drifted to their last conversation. He had done what she asked, he burned all of her files so that no one would notice that something was wrong, that they had files of a student they didn't know... and he regretted it. Now what would he do? If they had never came here, they wouldn't know that Hope is gone, they wouldn't know that- HE wouldn't know that he had to do something to help her, to get her back. The other monsters managed to get out of the pit, so it wasn't impossible to do it... and even if the pit truly was completely gone, they were in Mystic Falls, people were being brought back from the dead left and right. If he just looked hard enough, maybe he could find a way to bring her back. Now that he remembered Hope, he would remember what he had to do. With newfound determination, he once again looked at everyone's devastated faces... He was going to fix this. He had to.

But no reaction could be compared to that of her parents. You could see it in their eyes, no matter how good they had become at disguising their emotions their daughter's death was just too hard on them. It's like they lost a part of themselves, like their light had been destroyed forever. Their little wolf...

"What about my siblings? Weren't they there for her, to take care of her?" asked Klaus. This was one of the few times he cried, but this was his daughter, the most important person in his life. He didn't know what he was gonna do. How could this happen to his littlest wolf?

"They haven't been around in forever. She has been alone without family for a very long time now." answered Alaric, his voice shaking. Hope was like a daughter to him...

"We're her family." said Lizzie and Josie, with no hesitation, tears coming down their faces. The rest of the gang nodded in confirmation.

There was silence for a while, no one really knowing what to do or what to say, all stuck in their grieve.

MG, pulling himself together, started talking in a quiet shaking voice.

"We have to do what the note says. We're going to watch her story, of how she became the great hero we've come to know and care for, so we can understand her, remember her."

With heavy hearts, everyone agreed. They cleaned their faces from the tears, sat down on the couches and the screen turned on on its own.

They could only think of one thing while the scenes started to unfold.

_Hope..._

* * *

_Seating Arrangements..._

_Klaus/Hayley/Alaric_

_Kaleb/MG/Landon/Raphael/Josie/Lizzie_

Screen


End file.
